


【金材昱水仙/崔允 x Hedwing】Saturn

by SSSspencer



Category: Hedwing, 崔允 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 鬼客 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【金材昱水仙/崔允 x Hedwing】Saturn

崔允被压向床面的时候，一瞬间连如何呼吸都忘了。极为浓烈的香水味把他裹缠得极紧，他努力的想集中注意力，但所有的感官都被眼前的人攥在手里，他看见一张漂亮的脸，散下的金发在光线下，造出大片阴影。

“海德薇…”

“嗯哼？”海德薇轻轻应了一声，她稍微倾下身，性感的嘴唇几乎是贴蹭到崔允唇面，这使得崔允整个人都僵硬起来，两手不由得抓住床单，“您不能这样…”

“为什么不能？”

年轻女人挑了挑眉，她将崔允的白色领结抽出，又缓慢替崔允把衬衣衣扣解开，接下来是皮带，还有裤链被拉下的清晰声响，崔允感觉到充满热度的手贴抚上自己腿间，他不由得闭紧双眼，似乎洪水猛兽都朝他袭来。

海德薇不由得轻嗤，她放过崔允的上身，崔允以为她离开了，便尝试着睁开眼，直起身去看。

“你就像在青春期的纯情小男生啊，神父。”海德薇调笑着挤到崔允腿间，她跪下去，凑往前吻在崔允下腹，崔允立马因此有了反应，潮红瞬间就沿着他的耳根一路爬满他脸侧。

“不可以…”

低微的喘息声很快就充满在狭小的空间，崔允想伸手阻止海德薇，但伸出手的瞬间，他又停止下来，他不想粗鲁的对待海德薇，却还是挣扎的道：“…请您住手。”

“崔神父不喜欢吗？”海德薇没理会崔允的话，她隔着黑色的单薄布料轻缓地吻在崔允胯前，崔允勃起的轮廓尤为明显，海德薇笑了笑，便把年轻神父的性器释放出来，然后落下一个响亮的吻在那顶端，“——你喜欢。”

崔允因为情欲的折磨而难受起来，长期禁欲的身体根本禁不起挑逗，他燥热又抓狂，海德薇还火上浇油的继续着拨撩，那湿热的舌页很快就卷缠在崔允阴茎上，如同全是吸盘的触手，包裹着崔允的性器吮吸不断。

“不…”

年轻神父压根不知道怎样去抗拒，在海德薇吞吐时，他就不自觉的抬腰迎合，快慰迅速地席卷过他全身，这使虔诚的信徒舒适又愧疚，那种感觉像要了命一般，伴随性欲迭起，一次又一次冲击崔允的理智。

“喔…亲爱的神父，你看，你不也很享受吗？”

崔允只顾着喘息，他硬得难受，射精的欲望便愈发强烈，海德薇没有替他口到高潮，相反的，崔允意识到自己的性器被迫退出了海德薇的口腔，随即海德薇起身，跨坐到崔允身上。

欲火烧得崔允有些视线模糊，他艰难的聚焦于海德薇身上，漂亮的人正把金色长发往后撩，光线反射下，发尾划出诱人的弧度，崔允咽了咽唾液，他不敢继续去看海德薇，生怕多看一眼都会产生背弃上帝的错觉。

海德薇倒觉得崔允的反应很是有趣，她故意在崔允面前一点点提拨起单薄的衣裙，崔允只是匆匆瞥了一眼，脸色就立马变得潮红，他迅速闭上眼睛，似乎那样就不会在受到海德薇的侵扰。

“神父…”

海德薇利落的脱去所有衣物，她用两手撑在崔允腹部，接着抬起后腰，扭摆着她丰满的后臀，让崔允肿胀的性器蹭过她股缝。

崔允瞬间浑身僵硬，他再次屏住呼吸，只听见自己的心跳声几乎是要破出胸腔，年轻女人柔软的肉体引诱他一步一步走向滚烫的人间，谁若是不渴望这温热的身躯，那才是犯了上帝的大忌。

“海德薇…”

沉默中崔允捕捉到几道黏腻水声，他轻轻叫出海德薇的名字，海德薇却并没有回答他。

“嗯…神父…”

片刻过后，就是一阵过为淫荡的呻吟，海德薇刻意的提高了音量，“神父…哈啊…操我吧…嗯…”

崔允显然还没有进到海德薇身体里，他忍不住好奇海德薇到底在做什么，因此便睁开眼去看，正撞见海德薇用极其放浪的姿态面对着他。

年轻的神父不由得晃了下视线，他看到海德薇纤瘦的身体：那不像女性一样饱满的胸部线条，那耻毛掩盖下萎缩的可怜阴囊；他也看到海德薇干净流畅的肌肉线条，以及那修长的手指正在她自己的后穴操弄进出，这样的淫荡发狠刺激着崔允的感官。

“神父…”

海德薇在崔允的视线中变得更加兴奋，她抚上崔允的性器，让阴茎顶端抵在穴口，随即缓慢的沉腰，一点一点将崔允的性器吃进身体。

“神父…嗯…”

撒娇一般的呻吟折磨得崔允性欲高涨，他本能的呼出叹息，过分的舒适感彻底将他的理智击溃，甚至海德薇只是扭了扭腰，崔允就控制不住的攀上高潮。

忽然的射精也叫崔允羞耻万分，他一时变得慌乱又不知所措，粘稠的精液润滑着海德薇紧窄的甬道，令崔允原本就仍在勃起中的性器，再次被惹起欲望。

“神父你也很喜欢我啊…”

海德薇从交合处挑起一些精液，她笑了笑，毫不在意的卖弄着风骚的样子——崔允越是看她，她就骚得越是欢愉。她张开嘴唇含住沾有崔允精液的手指，甚至故意吮吸舔弄着，引诱崔允同她热爱性的乐趣。

崔允觉得口干舌燥，他立马想起海德薇温热的口腔，心中默念的祷文都快变成点燃性欲的一部分，他紧紧抓着床单，半是着急，半是舒适，发红的眼眶就很快浸上泪液，海德薇环上他的颈脖，又吻了吻他的眼角。

“你知道我前夫和我做爱的时候，喜欢叫我什么吗，神父？”海德薇发起了新一轮攻势，她开始在崔允身上起伏，让湿润的后穴不断吞吐崔允的性器，她一面热情的呻吟着，一面用一种极其兴奋的口气道，“他喜欢叫我婊子。”

崔允只是扣着海德薇的腰，他感觉到海德薇的力量。他就像海德薇唱歌时攥在手中的话筒，海德薇想要寻得归处，又想借此呐喊，挣脱世间的桎梏，他是这个世界的异类，也绝对属于这个不容异类的世界。

“海德薇…”

崔允没有如海德薇期待的那样，喊出任何带有羞辱性的称呼，他用鼻尖蹭着海德薇的鼻尖，在两人暧昧的呼吸交缠在一起时，用舌尖轻缓地描摹过海德薇的唇形，他温柔的吻上海德薇嘴唇，海德薇就不禁愣了一下。崔允如果是情人的话，那一定是世间最温柔的那个。

“嗯…”海德薇享受着这个吻，她不断抬臀上下起伏，迫使崔允狠重操弄她的后穴，阴茎撑开肠壁的舒爽感让她舒服得绷直脚背，崔允一言不发的配合着，似乎这就是神父对于海德薇应有的宽容。

快感叫崔允的喘息愈发沉重，海德薇紧窄的甬道仍在热情裹缠着崔允茎身，他控制不住力道的发狠往上顶弄，海德薇便被时重时轻的操干弄得发软，一刻不停的溢出放浪叫声。

崔允只是艰难的跟着本能挺腰，他的手沿海德薇腰线滑过，一路贴抚至那丰满的臀肉，最终鼓起勇气的捏在海德薇屁股上，海德薇止不住的轻哼，她扭扭腰，似乎是示意崔允用力揉捏几下。

这样耻人的性事令崔允感到吃力，他顺着海德薇的意思捏了捏那柔软的臀肉，片刻就连忙收回手来，把扣在海德薇腰侧。

海德薇还没反应过来崔允要做什么，她显然没朝年轻神父索取够，崔允却将性器抽离她的身体，接着用力的翻身，把她压到身下。

这样突如其来的举动，使得海德薇愣了愣，她很快用双脚缠上崔允的腰，崔允也并不抗拒，反而伸出手，掀走海德薇的假发和发网。

黑色的短发瞬间暴露在崔允面前，海德薇有些惊讶，她像是卸去伪装一样，脸色一时变得有些难堪，“神父…？”

崔允看着海德薇，他在用视线描摹海德薇那与他相似的轮廓，被汗水浸湿的黑发衬出海德薇异样的美感，而这就是海德薇最真实的样子，没有任何修饰。

海德薇立马挣扎起来，她试图推开崔允，崔允却用力将她两手扣住，在两人短暂的对视过后，崔允咽了咽唾液，又挺身操进海德薇身体里去。

后穴再次被硬物撑满的感觉，让海德薇舒适不已，她被崔允的温柔所打动，过去未曾有一刻是被人这样诚恳的对待着。

“您不是异类。”崔允闭上眼，他牵扣起海德薇的手，虔诚吻了吻海德薇的手腕，在对方的注视中，他又抬起视线，认真的开口—— “我原谅您的罪。”

海德薇不由得绷紧下腹，她在用力的收绞肠壁，崔允的圣神与高贵，居然使她的身体异常兴奋起来。

崔允却依旧没有动，他的阴茎还埋在海德薇体内，但他只是倾下身去，给予海德薇一个温柔且坚定的轻吻，“作为深爱着您的上帝的仆人，蕴含着希望您不再痛苦的我的心意——因此我要原谅您的罪，您的罪便就是我的罪，您的罪也是世人的罪。”

他在海德薇身上，窥见了命运的另外一面，那充满了抛弃、歧视与不与，是任何人都不该遭受的噩梦。他因此要释放海德薇，用他的怜悯和温柔，让海德薇得到哪怕只有一丝解脱。

海德薇笑了起来，她反手捉住崔允的手，牵带着崔允抚摸上她那因为失败的变性手术，而变得极其丑陋的阴囊，随后她道：“操我…神父…”

崔允满足了海德薇的请求，他揉弄过海德薇的阴囊，片刻，随着海德薇扭腰，崔允稍微抽出性器，又狠狠操到海德薇体内，他用阴茎大力碾开发着颤的肉壁褶皱，为了让海德薇更好的和他贴合，崔允索性直接捏扣上海德薇的臀肉，他使海德薇后腰悬空起来，往那塞入一个枕头，海德薇忍不住一阵呻吟，顿时感觉崔允操得更深。

“神父…哈啊…用力操我…嗯…求你…呜…”

甜腻的呻吟诱人不已，崔允卖力的挺腰操弄海德薇，性器将柔软肠壁剖开，他无意戳在海德薇的敏感处，海德薇不由得扬起下颚，拔高了呻吟的音调。

“神父…呜…”

崔允注意到海德薇的异样，他摸索着再次撞上海德薇的敏感点，惹得海德薇兴奋地扭腰迎合起来，连神情都充满淫靡意味，“神父…哈啊…嗯…射在里面吧…”

“嗯…”崔允倾下身去，他稍微侧过头，吻了吻海德薇干净的颈线，接着提速操干了数十下，就射进海德薇体内。

“神父…”海德薇伸手环上崔允，崔允有些反应过度的连忙从海德薇身体里抽离，动作间牵带出白浊的体液，他掩了掩嘴唇，似乎是在不好意思，低微的喘息声听起来也比海德薇的呻吟要更加清晰，海德薇扣下他的手，凑上前吻过他唇面。

“谢谢。”

崔允愣了一下。

“我会一直为您祈祷的。”片刻，他看着海德薇的眼睛，认真回应道。


End file.
